Portable electronic products, and in particular, communication devices are decreasing in size as the rush towards miniaturization continues. Regardless, many of the new displays used in portable products are increasing their share of the surface area of the portable product. One of the major structural weak points in portable communication products is the liquid crystal display (LCD) since the remainder of most portable products consists of rigid plastic. Thus, the LCD is one of the first parts to break physically in a portable product. Therefore, a need exists for an LCD display that will allow for the reduction of the size of the LCD while providing increased protection against breakage.